


Sitting, waiting

by Nea



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Rhodestead - Freeform, The Halsteads are having one of their talks, Will Halstead is an awesome little brother, moustead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: After what happened to Trudy in episode 403, Jay and Erin are waiting for news and Will and Jay talk.
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead, Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Sitting, waiting

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Let me throw all the flowers at _firstlovelatespring_!  
>  **Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Dick Wolf and Co. The guys belong to each other.

When Jay sees his brother enter the breakroom, he sneaks in behind him. "Hey Will, any news about Platt?"

"Not really." Will shakes his head, checking something on a tablet, while Jay sits down on the sofa. "It doesn’t look good, but Connor’s taking care of her, so nothing’s lost yet." Will takes a bottle of water from his locker and takes a gulp.

"You’re not only saying this because he’s your boyfriend, right?" Jay wants to know, and Will feels like he’s being interrogated and his answers aren’t fully satisfying.

"Connor really is the best traumatologist." He suppresses a sigh and the eye-roll he would give his brother if the situation wasn’t this serious. "He’ll let you know as soon as he can."

"Yeah, I know." Jay nods, folding his hands between his knees. "Thanks."

"Speaking of boyfriends..." Will says, before Jay can get up and leave. "How’s yours?" He sits down next to his brother.

"On his way to Georgia." Jay rubs his face and sighs. When he isn’t worrying about Platt, he’s imagining how his work routine would change if Mouse really decided to leave (Secretly, he still hopes Mouse will eventually change his mind). Jay had better start bringing in the occasional coffee or cookies for Virginia from Archives, in case he needs to have a look at a file. Until now, Mouse hacked his way in, no one ever noticed and they got their intel without wasting time. That will all be gone, soon. "Our former sergeant wants to talk him into this tactical team of his in person this time."

"So you’re still a big fan of that idea, I see," Will says sarcastically and Jay shrugs. "If there’s anything I can do..." Will adds. "If you need someone to vent or talk to or just a distraction, you know…"

"Yeah, thanks," Jay says again, looking down. "I appreciate this."

"Right." Will puts an arm on Jay’s shoulder. "So why are you looking like that’s the last thing you’d do?"

"No, I mean it!" Jay shakes his head immediately, feeling caught. He didn’t expect to be figured out that quickly. On the other hand, Will is his younger brother, so he knows him. "But are you sure? What about Connor? Will he be okay with it? I always hear you complain how you and Connor have to work crazy shifts and barely see each other, and three is a crowd…" He rubs his neck.

"Duh," Will says and they both snort with laughter. "I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it. And if Connor and I need some quality time, I’ll definitely let you know, believe me," he adds with a smirk.

"Oh God, please don’t," Jay groans and they both laughs. Then the door opens a little bit.

"Will, you’re needed," April says, and Will gets up immediately.

"We’ll talk later," he tells Jay, already halfway through the door, who just nods, and then follows his brother out, because Lindsay’s been sitting alone in the waiting area long enough.


End file.
